When a peripheral device is coupled to a host device, the peripheral device will utilize a predetermined communication protocol to interface with the host device. However, the protocol may not support configuration of the peripheral device either directly with predefined commands or indirectly with encapsulated commands in the protocol. For example, the protocol may not be capable of transmitting configuration data to the peripheral device. To establish a communication link between the peripheral device and the host device which provides for transmission of the configuration data, the peripheral device must switch communication protocols. This is conventionally done manually. For example, a scanner coupled to a computer would have to scan one or more barcodes to switch protocols to establish the communication link and then scan one or more further barcodes to obtain the configuration data.
The peripheral device is typically manually configured with settings input by an installer. Attempts by untrained personnel to accomplish hardware and software installation of the peripheral device may result in wasted time, un-needed repair requests when the peripheral device is working properly but has been installed incorrectly, etc. Costs are also incurred when outside personnel (e.g., IT staff) are contracted to install, configure and troubleshoot the peripheral devices. Furthermore, when non-standard protocols are utilized by the peripheral device, a configuration may be required to be aborted manually when the non-standard protocol is not recognized by the host device.